epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Lucina vs Future Trunks - Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History
What's this? This series isn't dead? What madness is this!?! Yeah, this series is still going. It was just dormant for a while. I was busy with other stuff like school and other battles. It's been quite a while, too. Hope you had a Merry Christmas or any other winter holiday that you celebrate instead. But I recently had a surge of ideas for matchups for this series and I'm back into the groove for FE vs History! Expect to see a few more battles for this series! :) Also, I have a few battles to look at for JK: Junior Kritic: Pennywise vs The Joker by XtremeGamez and AVGN vs Irate Gamer by ERBP. Let me know which one I should review first. Anyway, let's get into the battle! "Princess of Ylisse and savior of her world's future, Lucina, and the Saiyan swordsman from Dragon Ball Z, Future Trunks, battle each other to see which time-traveling swordsman is the better of the two. But are they truly the only ones in this battle?" Yes, this battle was inspired by hyperjacob96's Trunks vs Lucina, an excellent battle. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! LUCINA! VS! FUTURE TRUNKS!!!! BEGIN! 'Lucina:' The future is not written, but one thing is certain in this rap You'll find yourself stabbed in the back like your fate with Black! I'm doing this for my father: something you never had in your life Even then, yours is some arrogant, selfish pr*ck quite unlike mine! But like me, you went back in time to save lives from a grim future Yet you couldn't save people from the travesty that was Dragon Ball Super! No need to counter to show you how your Burning Attacks will go wrong Your verse will fall flat on its face just like your mentor Gohan! Gotta say, Trunks, you're stiff and wooden like a tree, Trunks! And I thought I had it bad until I saw how much your life sucks! 'Cause you spent years of training to ensure peace in the future days Only for it to go to waste when Zeno left your entire timeline erased! 'Future Trunks:' I'd be surprised if you got your own lines, 'cause they're nothing but a joke! At least you'd get to be with your father forever once this daddy's girl croaks! You couldn't hold your own against Grima, while I went and sliced up Frieza! More insecure than your aunt Lissa, so it really is no contest, Lucina! All of your traits are copypasted from others, that I can definitely tell Copied my goals, Marth's moveset, and a bit of Mai in there as well! In this battle, you can say that I'm a Rap God Breaker on the mic! Honestly, even your cowardly friend Noire could put up a better fight! I'm labeled as a true hero, beat every villain in a snap like a twig While you're labeled as waifu bait apparently terrorizing a family of pigs! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, despite my mortal weakness So best stay behind that mask and use your Falchion to cut up fruit instead! 'Crono:' Enough from you two! You're forgetting the superior time-traveling swordsman! Coming from a acclaimed RPG, I'm someone you shouldn't Cross with! Lucina couldn't save her series' future from getting into some fandom drama And Trunks, I think we know who's the better character designed by Toriyama! While I'm crushing Bugs in the Arris Dome with relative ease Lucina here is freaking out over one along with her sibling! Trunks is too soft. Even Mr. Satan can give me a better challenge! Compared to Lucina's, I've seen a Frog with a better sense of fashion! This princess of Ylisse's not my type. I'd rather stick with Marle Crushing both of your dreams of victory with my Dreamseeker bars! Your efforts will be more useless than the Dragon Balls in Trunks' timeline You're both old news, while I'll still be celebrated by the End of Time! 'Samurai Jack:' I've wandered this earth for many years with only one goal in mind Got to go back, back to the past, but I'll use this time to spit some rhymes If I leave Crono Triggered from my bars, no apologies, nor would I care This boomer will teach this Millenial how to fight Fair and Square! Perhaps your friend Lucca can help you craft actual serviceable lines Don't retreat to your Epoch, for there is no escape ''from this samurai Stuck underneath a Mountain of Woe from my failure to return home But none of my visions are as depressing as the raps Crono has shown I'd stick to Dragon Quest rather than waste my time with your series What's the worst you can do to me? Make a hand gesture towards me? Lavos? Sounds like a pushover compared to the wrath of Aku I'll fight to the end. Between all of us, there is no Truce... 'Link: This battle has a missing Link, and I'm here to fill that in About to bring in the heat hotter than the entirety of Death Mountain! Jack, you can commit seppuku for bringing dishonor with your rapping! Disappointed everyone with your finale, your fame's fading faster than Ashi! Take a trip down Memory Lane and you surely won't be seeing Crono there Had your glory days in the SNES, now left overshadowed by other games from Square! Crashed and burned like the moon, but with no chance to reset all of your bars No need of my ocarina to prove I'm a musical prodigy, call me Link-in Park! My successor's been destroying Guardians while Trunks couldn't beat a couple Androids And Excuse Me, Princess! I had a better Awakening way back in the Game Boy! Your mask does nothing with you, Lucy, while mine makes me a Fierce Deity! All your time is up now, and I just brought Hyrule yet another victory! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU-YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Lucina Future Trunks Crono Samurai Jack Link Which battle should I review first for JK: Junior Kritic? Joker vs Pennywise by XtremeGamez AVGN vs Irate Gamer by Epic Rap Battle Parodies The next battle is... I suck at hints, so I'll just reveal my upcoming projects. '''Expect either one of these two: Sigurd vs Julius Caesar Micaiah vs George Washington As for Epic Rap Battles of the Universe: Deku vs Will Stronghold Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) vs The Angry Video Game Nerd RoboCop vs Officer Howard (Astral Chain) Kazuma vs Kirito Final Fantasy vs Dragon Quest Trivia *I was originally against including Link since I felt that he would be too vanilla of a choice, but the guys over at the ERB Wiki Discord prompted me to do it. *Originally, only Crono was going to show up, but I got suggestions to throw in Samurai Jack, and after that, I was looking for another rapper to fill in the standard royale format. Hints for a bigger royale I've been planning this royale for essentially an year now. But once certain events happen, I'll finally be able to finish it. So I'm gonna be showing off hints pointing towards each character that will appear in the battle with each post I make. Here are the hints for the first rapper: Phantom.jpeg The Joker In Battle.png Af5355d2e928deb428fd3961a317cca4.jpg Category:Blog posts